A One Night Stand
by numberf1ve
Summary: Elsa just wanted to have a drink after a hard week. Anna just wanted to forget for a while. A shared cab and a simple misunderstanding lead to an unexpected relationship. Modern AU. Non-Related Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen of anything else Disney related. Obviously.**

* * *

Elsa sat at the bar, nursing a vodka and cherry coke that, by her request, was mostly cherry coke. It was finally Friday after a week from hell and she really just needed a drink, but sitting at home drinking alone seemed kind of pathetic._ No more pathetic than drinking alone in a crowded bar_, she thought to herself. She grimaced slightly, swirling the stirrer around, stabbing at the cherry in the bottom of the glass.

The bartender, Kristoff, was a friend. Well, as much of a friend as Elsa could consider a man who took care of her alcohol needs three or four times a month. "So, Els, what brings you in tonight?" he asked conversationally.

Elsa glanced up triumphantly from the cherry she had finally managed to skewer. Why the burly blond man insisted on shortening her already short name was beyond her, but she humored him, "Shit week," she replied simply, "Didn't want to drink alone." He was the closest thing to a friend she had right now.

Kristoff chuckled, "Not to point out the obvious or anything, but you ARE drinking alone, Hon." She hated it when people used such patronizing terms of endearment. She hated it even more when Kristoff was right.

Across the bar, a redhead sat down heavily and called to the bartender, "Yo, Kristoff! Hey! Gimme a double, baby. I'mma get hammered," she near shouted.

The bartender smiled at the redhead, "Seems like you kinda already are, Kiddo," he said, turning back to Elsa.

Kristoff looked at the blonde, "Can you do me a favor and just follow my lead? I gotta keep an eye on this one." The man stared at her with a pleading look in his eyes until Elsa was forced to nod.

The blonde woman stiffened on her stool, glancing over at the already quite looped girl, "What's wrong with her," she asked.

Kristoff chuckled, "Nothing, really. She just..." he glanced between Elsa and the redhead, "Well, let's just say that Anna has had a shit week too," he concluded with a smile as he turned toward the loud newcomer.

Elsa did not want to be helpful. She did not even want to think. She certainly did not want to take care of a drunk stranger tonight. All she wanted to do was sulk and have a couple drinks; but before she could respond further, Kristoff spoke up, "Anna! How are you doing, feisty pants?" he whisked over to the redhead's side of the bar and began whispering to her.

The girl peered over Kristoff's shoulder in Elsa's direction and asked loudly, "What's wrong with her?"

Elsa could not help but chuckle, somewhat bitterly, at the question, "Where should I begin?" she muttered to herself.

Kristoff poured up a drink for Anna. "Yes, Babe, it's a double," he assured her, winking at Elsa. The glass was filled with nothing more than cranberry juice. He set the beverage on the bar at the seat beside Elsa. Anna was unlikely to notice the lack of alcohol, in her already fairly drunken state. The blonde glared at him. "Please, Els? No one should drink alone," he spoke quietly so the approaching woman did not hear. Elsa sighed and nodded again, at least Kristoff was not giving the girl any more alcohol.

She smiled politely as the younger woman made a slightly wobbly path to the stool beside her. Anna plopped down on the seat and picked up her drink, sloshing the juice down the sides of the glass, "So," the redhead began, "Kris says you could use some company. Had a rough week, huh? Me too," she said, taking a long swig of her cranberry juice. She eyed the drink suspiciously, then motioned Kristoff over, "Hey, Kris! Is this a double or what?" she questioned.

Kristoff looked caught, "I...um...Anna, look..." he tried, but Anna held up her hand.

"It's ok, Kris, really. I've never been one to complain about extra booze," she said, grinning. Kristoff and Elsa exchanged a look. How much had this girl had to drink?

Elsa shifted uncomfortably on the stool, "So, Anna," she began, "Um...what do you do? Tell me about yo..."

To Elsa's surprise and relief, the redhead interrupted her, linking their arms, "What are you drinking, anyway? Why is it empty? Kris, get over here! How can you let my dear best new friend's glass sit here empty? Was it cherry coke? And vodka, maybe? You look like a vodka kinda girl. I love cheeries. Ha! I mean cherries...and vodka," she rambled, looking at the empty glass in front of the blonde.

Elsa noticed that the girl's speech was getting slightly more confused and slurred.

Anna reached over and pulled the stirrer from Elsa's glass and brought it to her mouth, taking the cherry between her teeth. Elsa might have been annoyed by the girl's forwardness if she had not been momentarily captivated by her actions.

The blonde shook her head to clear her mind and smiled, pressing Anna's own glass into her hand, "Bottoms up, Anna," she said with a wink. She really hoped the girl would sober up soon.

Anna drained her glass in one large gulp, "I like the way you think," the redhead said leaning against Elsa, "Kris, give my friend here another drink. And mee too. I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." The girl pulled herself close in to her blonde bar-mate, "When I come back, we're gonna dance," she said, running her tongue over her lip. Elsa felt her jaw slacken as Anna turned and drunkenly flounced toward the back of the bar.

The blonde spun around to face the bartender, "Kristoff, Jesus! This girl is trashed. She needs to go home before something happens or someone ELSE takes her home." The blonde gestured randomly around the room. It was true, there were ample single guys milling around the bar. Any one of which would happily take Anna home. Elsa felt her chest tighten as she thought about how vulnerable the redhead was in her current state, "Can you at least call a cab for her?"

The blond man frowned, "She won't ride in a cab alone," he began, staring at the blonde.

"Oh, no way, Kristoff. I have a car. I have had one drink...over an hour ago...Come on! I don't want to babysit a drunk girl," Elsa tried. Kristoff shrugged, picking up the phone to call a cab. Elsa wanted to leave before she got sucked into this any deeper. Who wants to take care of a drunk stranger anyway?

Just then Anna reappeared and grabbed Elsa's arm, "Come dance with me," she purred against the blonde's ear.

Elsa felt her skin heat up as Anna breathed against it, a shiver ran down her spine. She turned to look at the girl, her face tinged red, "Thank you, Anna, but I don't dance," she stated very matter-of-factly.

Anna pouted, "Welllll, you just never dannnssed with me." The redhead slurred, tugging insistently on Elsa's elbow, swaying her hips, "I wanna dannsssse. Come on. Please?" The redhead pressed her body against Elsa's, still pulling her toward the dance floor.

Elsa cast a desperate glance at Kristoff, who was smiling from behind the bar, as though he had just struck gold. Quickly, he spoke up, "Anna, wait a sec. You don't really have time to dance tonight. I called a cab for you. See, Elsa here has had a hard week and is ready to go, so I thought maybe you wouldn't mind escorting her home. Please? Do me a favor, huh?"

Anna scrunched up her face to process what he said, "Shuure, Krisss. I'll take Ellsha hoome," she smiled, pulling the blonde in close, "Pleeze tell me yoore Ellsa." Elsa felt her lips smile against her will, her face hot, she took the girl by the hand, "Yes. I'm Elsa."

The blonde whipped out a credit card to settle her and Anna's tabs with Kristoff, making mental note to get even with him for this...somehow. She led Anna out front to the waiting cab. Kristoff smiled at the blonde as she walked away with the redhead, "You're a good friend, Els, really," he called after her, "See you two later." Elsa rolled her eyes at the comment and waved half-heartedly at the boy as she struggled to keep the redheaded girl upright on the walk to the taxi.

* * *

**The taxi ride might be interesting...we'll see. Reviews and questions, suggestions comments and rude remarks are, of course, welcomed and encouraged. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Once outside the bar, Anna swayed and sort of danced her way toward the waiting taxi, trying her best to get Elsa to join in. Elsa had to admit, the redhead was very amusing and uninhibited (though that was probably just the alcohol). And sexy. Anna was certainly sexy. Elsa definitely had to admit that. The blonde leaned against the cab and watched as the redhead performed a clumsy solo waltz on the sidewalk. Elsa found herself smiling at the girl's drunken antics, "Anna," she laughed, opening the door of the taxi, "get in the cab. It's time to go."

The redhead paused, "Do thatagin," she demanded, striding unsteadily but confidently toward a surprised Elsa.

"Do what again?" Elsa asked, her brow arched.

"Laugh," Anna replied, coming to a halt only inches from Elsa'a face, "Yoor laugh sounds like icicles mellllting. It's amaaaazing," she said, allowing her nose to just barely brush the tip of Elsa's.

Elsa felt a blush rise in her cheeks. She gazed for a moment into glassy teal eyes before quickly looking away, feeling a faint flutter in her stomach. She opted to ignore it, swallowing hard, "You're a flirt, Anna," the blonde commented, smiling, "Let's get you home." With that, Elsa guided the girl into the backseat then slid in beside her.

Once the cab's door closed, Elsa glanced over at her car, still in its parking spot and sighed, "Don't worry, girl. I'll be back for you later."

The cabbie's gruff voice pulled Elsa's attention away from her beloved car, "Where to, ladies?" he asked impatiently, the cab pulling out into the street.

Elsa turned to find Anna gazing drowsily out of the window, "Anna? Where do you live?" she asked sweetly.

The redhead responded by scooting close and running her fingers across Elsa's collarbone, "Ah-ah-ah, I'm suppozed to be taking yoo home, 'member?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and reached into Anna's bag, looking for the girl's ID, something with her address on it. Anna dove at the blonde and fumbled for her wallet, holding it just out of Elsa's reach, "I don't wanna go to my place, anyway. It's scary there." Elsa stopped trying to grab the wallet, surprised by how sober the girl's statement sounded. Why was Anna's place scary, she wondered.

The cabbie interrupted again before Elsa could respond, "Hey, Lady...I don't have all night."

Elsa looked at Anna, who still held her wallet over her head, still out of the blonde's reach, her lower lip protruding in an attempted pout. The blonde groaned, defeated, "Ok, Anna, you win."

The redhead's face lit up and she flung her arms around Elsa's neck, "Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" Anna cheered and bounced loudly in the seat as Elsa gave her own address to the cab driver.

The driver grunted his acknowledgment of the destination, making an immediate and very sharp turn. Anna whimpered at the sudden direction change. The cabbie glanced at the girls in his rearview mirror, "Hey, if your girl is gonna blow chunks, make sure she does it in that bag, not on my seats. I'd hate to have to charge you a cleaning fee," he said with a smile that showcased particularly poor oral hygiene. Elsa shuddered. She doubted that vomit would make much difference to the back of the cab.

Elsa found herself focused instead on the first part of the cabbie's statement, 'your girl.' She liked the sound of that, but Anna was not the sort of girl that would be interested in someone like her. Anna was vibrant and energetic, the life of the party, and Elsa, well, wasn't. The blonde frowned slightly. She turned to look at Anna, who had gotten quiet, which worried her a bit, "Anna? How are you feeling?"

Anna looked up at her and gave a small sleepy smile, "Better now that I haveyooo," she answered in sing-song fashion, snuggling into Elsa's side, her eyes sliding closed.

Elsa leaned back in the seat, relaxing a bit. She found herself enjoying the other girl's company, not to mention the contact. The blonde could not recall the last time she had curled up with anyone.

Though Anna was a stranger, and a drunk one at that, Elsa could not deny a certain level of attraction to the feisty redhead. She shook the thought aside, and brushed Anna's bangs away from her freckled face, tucking some stray locks behind her ear, "You probably won't even remember me in the morning," she said sadly, placing a small kiss on the top of the girl's head.

Anna leaned into her touch and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her close, "Will, too...My Ellsha," she replied with certainty, tightening her grip on the blonde as she nodded off to sleep.

The cab ride ended at the front door of a high-rise. "Home sweet home," Elsa muttered as she payed the cab fare and helped Anna exit the car. Anna gaped at the building as they approached, "Wow!" she awed, "Yoo live heere?"

The building's elderly doorman, Kai, held the door open for the two, "Good evening, Miss Arensen," he said with a kind smile, "Are you quite well?" he asked, concern coloring his gray eyes as he observed the inebriated girl hanging off the blonde's arm.

Anna released her grip on Elsa's arm and grabbed the man by the hand, shaking it enthusiastically, "Helllooo, 'mAnna," she said giddily, "I'm takin' my Elsha home."

Elsa grunted as Anna leaned hard against her. The blonde fished through her bag, looking for keys, "Yes, Kai, thank you. I am quite well, but as you can see, my friend, Anna, is not entirely well. We are going upstairs. Have a good night," she smiled and waved at the man as the pair made their way slowly to the elevators.

Anna jumped into the elevator first as Elsa spoke, "We're going up to the 28th floor, Anna, if you want to press the...," she stopped mid-sentence, her mouth open. Anna was giggling. The redhead had just pressed all of the floor buttons. Elsa should have been angry. She wanted to be angry. It was going to take forever to get to her floor now, but Anna's smile was contagious and her laughter, infectious. The blonde could not help but laugh, "Really, Anna," she sighed as she felt a wave of giggles wash over her. The redhead merely grinned broadly. Elsa had laughed more in one evening with Anna than she had in years.

After an exceptionally long and giggle-filled elevator ride, the girls stepped out onto the 28th floor, Elsa leading the way to her door. Anna straggled along behind, marveling at everything they passed, "Wow! You musht be rich-ch-ch," she exclaimed as she caught up with the blonde, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Elsa smirked, unlocking the door of her apartment, which she hoped Anna would like at least as well as the hall, "Not rich. But I do live comfortably," she said as she stepped aside, letting Anna enter first.

The blonde felt a twinge of panic, wondering if her home were tidy enough for company. Those fears were immediately banished when the redhead entered, " Wow!" she said again for at least the tenth time since they arrived. Anna tottered into the living room and stood in front of Elsa's large television, "Wow," she shouted again.

Elsa chuckled and flicked on the lights. A cool breeze blew through Anna's hair from the ceiling fan overhead. Anna stared upward and begin to spin, giggling and flailing her arms. She was having fun. Elsa watched happily as the redhead continued to spin until she got dizzy and started to fall. Elsa was at her side in an instant and caught her easily, easing the girl onto her couch.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, holding the girl steady, "Are you ok? You don't look so good..." The blonde eyed the other girl cautiously.

Anna waved her hands dismissively and responded with a slurred, "Ahhmfiiinee...Ellsa yaknow yoorreally beeyootiful." The small redhead reached up clumsily and touched Elsa's cheek. Elsa would have blushed at the compliment if she had not been concerned about the girl beside her. Anna stood suddenly, swaying on the spot, "Uhh-oohh." Elsa knew what that 'uh-oh' likely meant.

She tried to turn the girl and steer her down the hall, "Shit. Anna, wait, if you're going to puke at least wait til we get to the bathr..." The blonde's plea was interrupted by a wet heaving sound as the contents of Anna's stomach spewed forth in all their colorful glory over both women.

Elsa was stunned, "For fuck's sake," she grimaced, staring at her very drunk houseguest; now very in need of a shower. She sighed.

Anna frowned, her eyebrows bent, "I'm sooperdooprsrry," the girl slurred impressively.

Elsa assumed the unintelligible statement had been an apology so she reassured the girl that it was no big deal, "Don't worry about it, Anna." The girl returned the smile, seemingly relieved.

Elsa guided the girl down the hall, through her bedroom and into the master bath's shower, placing her on the tiny bench in the corner of the stall. Anna slumped in the seat, nearly asleep, mumbling to herself. Elsa looked down at the girl, "Oh, Anna. What am I going to do with you?" she asked with a small smile, more of herself than the redhead, "I don't suppose you're going to be any help here, are you?"

Elsa rolled her eyes as she debated how best to handle the new and revolting circumstances. Finally the blonde shrugged resignedly, took off her own gross shirt, tossed it aside and began to undress the now barely conscious girl. She was beyond relieved to find that neither Anna's bra nor underwear were 'barfy', "Thank God for that," she whispered to herself.

After a bit of a wrestling match in the shower (who knew it would be so difficult), Anna was finally clean and dry. Elsa half-walked, half-carried the redhead back into her bedroom; settling the girl on her bed while she went to the closet to find a shirt and boxers Anna could wear.

Anna was already snoring softly when Elsa returned, curled into the duvet. She was quite lovely. Elsa struggled to dress the sleeping redhead, then turned the girl on her side and tucked her into bed.

The blonde smiled as she turned to leave, "Try not to throw up in my bed, Anna," she told the sleeping girl, jokingly. As she left the room Elsa noticed that the muscles of her face ached pleasantly from all the smiling she had done that evening.

A quick shower and fresh change of clothes later, Elsa walked back into her bedroom to check on her guest. Anna was sprawled out across the bed, her tiny frame somehow taking up every inch of available space. Elsa thought about sleeping on the couch but wanted to stay close in case Anna got sick again. She might need her. Elsa glanced behind her, that would work, "No good deed goes unpunished, I guess," she grumbled to herself as she settled into the armchair by the door to try and get some sleep. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Well, it certainly was an eventful evening. I wonder what the morning is going to bring...**

**As always, reviews, suggestions, questions, comments and, yes, even rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged. :)**

**Til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna woke up to an intense throbbing in her head. She groaned, keeping her eyes shut tight, trying to will the pain away. Her face scrunched up against the intruding early morning sunlight, she reached over and pulled a second pillow over her head. She just wanted to go back to sleep until she felt better. Too bad hangovers don't work that way, she thought. "Fuck," she muttered, sighing into the pillow as she prepared to get up. She took a deep breath and her eyes shot open. The pillow smelled different. It was not hers. _Fuck_. Shocked, Anna sat straight up in bed and looked around. That was a mistake. _Fuck_. The room swam slowly into focus, ushering in a wave of nausea which Anna might have entertained if she had not been busy trying to figure out where the hell she was.

The room was beautifully decorated and spotlessly clean. Definitely not her room. _Fuck_. Her surroundings still swayed slightly as she tried desperately to locate something familiar, something that would indicate where she was. It was then that she noticed the shirt she wore was not her own...and where the hell were her pants?

Her head still pounding, Anna tried to piece it all together, "Oh my god! I went home with a stranger! A one night stand? Really, Anna? Really? Fuck!" she scolded herself. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she tried to remember anything about the previous night's events, some clue as to what happened and with whom.

Anna shakily got up and surveyed the room and the very disheveled bed. She blushed furiously. It was fairly obvious that this was a woman's room, but the bed was empty so where was she now? Maybe the shower? Anna listened intently but heard nothing. Ok, not the shower. Work, perhaps? Anna felt her humiliation lessen immediately at the thought of being able to leave without any awkward morning interaction with a strange woman. What did she even look like? Jesus, Anna, do you even remember her name? Trying to force her memory did nothing but make her head hurt more so Anna decided to see if she could find the owner of the apartment in which she had spent the night.

Elsa sat on the balcony, sipping hot chocolate. She had not gotten much sleep last night thanks to a certain redhead. She yawned and stretched. A slight shuffling sound from the hallway told her Anna was awake. Elsa smiled without looking back, "Hi, Anna" she said, bringing the mug back up to her lips.

Anna stood frozen in the doorway, staring at platinum blonde hair and pale shoulders. Wow. She shook her head lightly, trying to remember how to speak, "Hi, me?" The redhead inched out onto the balcony and into Elsa's line of sight, "Um, h-hi." Anna felt strange standing there and had no idea what to do next. She stared at her feet for a few moments and finally just asked, "So...um, how does this work? I mean, do I give you a hug? A kiss? Do I buy you breakfast or should I just get dressed quietly and take the walk of shame," Anna spoke quickly, still looking at the ground. Elsa only stared at the girl and took another sip from her mug, she struggled to suppress a giggle at the flustered redhead.

Anna continued, "It's just...I've, well, I've never done this before and I don't know what to do so I kinda have to rely on your expertise." Anna immediately went bright red and clamped her hand over her mouth, horrified by what she had just implied about the beautiful woman in front of her. Elsa continued staring, her brow now arched, an amused smile playing at her lips. Anna was making it very difficult not to laugh.

Anna tried to salvage her statement, "Not that I am in any way implying that you do this sort of thing often enough to be considered an expert...or even that you do it regularly. I just..." Anna paused and drew a deep breath, her hangover only serving to further complicate her already awkward nature, "I've never done this before and...um, I'm rambling now, aren't I? I tend to do that when I'm nervous...and I," she trailed off, feeling very exposed standing on the balcony in her underwear and an unfamiliar t-shirt, head throbbing. She gave up, "God...I'm really hungover."

The woman in the chair said nothing but kept smiling, obviously waiting for Anna to continue. Anna swallowed hard and sighed, dropping her head, "Um, right, well...I guess I'll just get dressed and get out of your way..." The girl turned away and wandered back to the bedroom to find her clothes. Once she was out of earshot, Elsa chuckled. The redhead really was too cute.

A few minutes later Anna appeared on the balcony again, "So...where are my clothes?" she asked, her voice embarrassed and mildly concerned, "I can't seem to find them and..."

Elsa turned to look at the girl and could not help but laugh, "Anna. Calm down. Your clothes are clean and dry. They're in the living room on the couch. Here, have a seat," she pulled the other chair over and Anna sat confusedly down, staring at the beautiful blonde beside her. What was her name? Anna could not remember. Damn it.

Elsa smiled at the puzzled look on the girl's face, "Anna, relax. You're not taking any walk of shame. Nothing happened."

Anna's face brightened, "We didn't sleep together? Really? Oh, thank God! Haha! Awesome," the girl breathed a sigh of relief but realized she had put her foot in her mouth again, "Oh, God! I, um, not that I wouldn't want to sleep with you. I mean I did. I do," she chuckled nervously, blushing at her accidental admission, "Um...oh, hell...I mean, you know, wh-who wouldn't want to sleep with you? Have you seen you? You're gorgeous! I mean, really, like, wow! It's just, the whole one night stand thing is not my thing and...um, I'm rambling again. Oh God. Please stop me," she glanced pleadingly into the blonde's mirth-filled ice blue eyes.

Elsa smiled warmly and handed the girl her mug, "Here. Hot chocolate. Perfect hangover cure." "Thanks," the redhead smiled, gratefully taking the mug. Anna held the warm mug and sipped its contents, aware that the blonde was still watching her, "This is really good!" Anna stated excitedly. Elsa giggled, "Thank you." Anna stared out at the horizon, trying her hardest to put the previous night together, or at least recall this lovely woman's name.

Elsa stood without a word and left the balcony, headed for the kitchen. She returned with another mug and a blanket that she draped over the redhead who still seemed lost in thought, "Here, you'd probably rather a mug of your own." Anna refused this new mug, clutching Elsa's tightly, "Good luck getting this one away from me," she joked, lifting the cup to drink again, "This stuff is phenomenal!"

Elsa blushed a bit as she sat back down, "I'm glad you like it."

Anna glanced at the blonde but looked away before Elsa noticed. The redhead opened her mouth as if to speak but then closed it again. She tried for a second time and for a second time, she closed it before saying anything. Elsa smirked as she watched the girl flounder out of the corner of her eye, "Elsa," she said simply, the tiniest hint of sadness in her voice. Anna's head snapped up to look at her. The blonde met her eyes and smiled for the millionth time since they last had this conversation, "My name, Anna, is Elsa."

Anna smiled, relaxing into her chair as she let the name roll around in her mind, "Elsa," Anna repeated, "Good morning, Elsa." A comfortable silence settled between the women as they sipped their hot chocolate in the crisp morning air. Eventually, Anna began to fidget as she stole longer and longer looks at the other woman on the balcony, "Can I ask you something?" The blonde nodded, urging her on. "If we didn't sleep together, what did happen last night?"

Elsa chuckled, and recounted the evening's events for the redhead, whose expression went from neutral to embarrassed to completely mortified. Her face now beet red, Anna could not meet Elsa's eyes. She groaned, "Oh, I'm such as ass!" Elsa merely smiled, muttering to herself, "A really cute ass." She was glad Anna seemed to have missed her comment. The redhead was quiet for a few moments, her brow furrowed in thought, "...But why am I wearing your clothes," she asked.

Elsa sighed. She had intentionally omitted the vomiting, showering and dressing parts of the story, to spare Anna's already frayed nerves. The blonde shrugged, "I couldn't very well put you in my bed covered in vomit, could I?" she smiled kindly at the stunned redhead.

Anna's mouth fell open, "Oh good, I puked all over myself, too! Wonderful," she smacked herself on the forehead in embarrassment, an admittedly bad idea given her hangover, "So you cleaned me up and put me in your bed," Anna half-asked half-stated. Then another realization struck her, "You saw me naked?"

Elsa shook her head and threw her hands up defensively, "No, no, no, no! Just your bra and panties," Elsa giggled, "and if it helps, you saw me topless as well, though I doubt you remember." Anna looked confused again as her dehydrated brain slowly tried to figure out why Elsa would have been topless at any point that evening. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and her face paled, "Oh Jesus, Elsa! I threw up on you, too?!"

The redhead wished desperately to find a nice cozy rock to crawl under and die of embarrassment. Elsa really felt terrible for her. Sure, Anna had been a little bit of trouble the night before, but in truth, Elsa enjoyed having someone else around even if they just needed to be taken care of. The blonde had been alone a long time. Too long, if she was honest with herself.

Anna pulled Elsa's blanket up over her face. The humiliation was overwhelming. Elsa watched the girl under the old comforter, she thought the redhead looked like a very young child playing hide-and-seek...poorly. She could hear a mumbling sound coming from beneath her blanket. Reaching over, the blonde tugged the covering down and away from Anna's face, "What was that, Anna? I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you," she said, stifling her laughter.

Anna shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Elsa, "I said that I wish you had just told me we had sex and sent me on my way...it would have been MUCH less embarrassing," she repeated, wincing at her own statement.

Elsa stared at the girl, trying to process what she had just been told. It was completely ridiculous. The blonde began to laugh uncontrollably, "Anna, you can't be serious! How in the world could sex with a stranger be less embarrassing than throwing up on one?"

Anna laughed a little too, it did sound ridiculous but she was not ready to admit it, "No, see, it would totally be less embarrassing cos I could make up an awesome story about how our eyes locked from across the bar and we instantly hit it off. Then, after a couple drinks and maybe a little dancing, we hail a taxi and go to your apartment. The sexual tension would just be...wow. And I'd steal a kiss in the elevator. We'd have a glass on wine on the couch and make love on the bear skin rug in front of your fireplace. Then, I would pick you up and carry you into your bedroom where we'd make love again and again until we are completely exhausted and fall asleep in each other's arms," Anna trailed off, her face red. She cleared her throat gently and looked over at Elsa to find her blushing, eyes unfocused, breathing slightly shallow. Anna grinned, "See? A much less embarrassing story," she concluded, pleased to see her tale had affected the blonde.

Elsa swallowed and shook her head, coming out of her reverie, "Someone has been reading too many romance novels," she said, still recovering from the vivid images Anna's story conjured in her imagination, "And your story has a major flaw,"

Anna felt her lips curl into a smirk, "Oh?" she asked, draining the last of the hot chocolate from her mug, "And what is that?"

Elsa quirked her brow, "I don't have a bear skin rug in front of my fireplace," she deadpanned.

Undaunted, Anna replied quickly with a smile, "When I tell the story you do."

Both women dissolved into laughter. Elsa could not remember a better morning. She found that she enjoyed sober Anna's company even more than drunken Anna's antics. When their laughter eventually subsided into giggles, Elsa rose from her seat, still smiling ear to ear, "Come on. I'll make breakfast."

* * *

**For the record, hot chocolate really DOES help with hangover ;). Hopefully, sober Anna is nearly as cute as drunken Anna.**

**As always, questions, comments and rude remarks welcomed. Reviews greatly appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa's kitchen was small and bright. Anna stood in the doorway and watched as the blonde swept around the space, pulling out a large bowl, a mixer and various ingredients (Anna noticed that a rather large package of dark chocolate chips featured prominently among these on the countertop). It was obvious that her new friend really knew her way around the kitchen.

Elsa was rummaging in the refrigerator when she stopped and turned to look at Anna, "Oh, forgot to ask...um, pancakes ok?" she asked, carton of eggs in one hand and milk in the other, "I sorta have a craving." The blonde smiled shyly, waiting for Anna to reply.

"Pancakes? Like from scratch? Seriously? Holy shit, yes! I haven't had real homemade pancakes in forever!" the redhead responded excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet, " I wanna help. What can I do?"

The blonde laughed, "That depends, really. Have you ever made chocolate chip pancakes before?" she asked knowingly. After all, if someone knows how to make chocolate chip pancakes why would they not?

Anna's excitable hopping immediately ceased, her face contorted with a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment, "No...I don't really know how to make anything," she said sadly, "Except sandwiches," she added quickly. The redhead looked down at the floor, "Truth is, I'm sort of a culinary disaster. I practically live on take out. Kristoff says I'm so bad that I could probably even burn water. I...um, I'm usually not even allowed in the kitchen," she finished, leaning against the doorframe. Anna had yet to actually cross the threshold and enter the room. Force of habit.

The mental picture of a pouty-faced Anna holding a pot full of blackened 'burned' water made Elsa snort, "Now, that really would be impressive," she said as she set the milk and eggs down near the bowl, "Well, let's see if we can teach a 'culinary disaster' how the make pancakes." She motioned the girl in with a wave and a kind smile and the two set about making pancakes.

Elsa carefully measured each ingredient and allowed Anna to add it to the bowl and mix as one would do with a very young child. This system seemed to work well until it came time to add the final ingredient-the chocolate chips. Elsa measured out a single cup of chips, which Anna dutifully added to the bowl, but when Elsa turned to check the pan on the stove, Anna quickly dumped most of the rest of the bag into the batter. She was giggling when Elsa turned back around which caused the blonde's brow to arch suspiciously. The last time she had heard this particular giggle from the redhead, the girl had pressed all of the buttons in the elevator.

"What's so funny?" she asked, amusement and a certain amount of healthy concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Anna replied, still giggling, "I'm just really having a good time."

The admission warmed Elsa's heart. She was happy to hear that the other girl was enjoying the morning as much as she was. Although, as she thought about it, she noticed, the pancake batter looked quite a bit more chocolate chip-y than she recalled and the chocolate chip bag looked quite a bit more empty than it had been only moments before. "Anna," she began.

The redhead looked up at at her innocently, but her face fell slightly as she saw the stern expression Elsa wore. She had overstepped. _Fuck_. She ruined it. Good job, Anna. Just as the redhead opened her mouth to apologize for her impulsiveness, Elsa reached over and seized the bag of chocolate, emptying the remainder into the bowl, a huge grin overtaking her features, "If we're going to do it wrong, we may as well do it right," she winked at the open-mouthed redhead.

"No fair!" Anna gaped at the snickering blonde. "You scared me! I thought you were really angry," Anna squealed, pelting the blonde with chocolate chips from the pile on the pancake batter's surface.

Elsa ducked, "Ow! Hey," she laughed, hiding behind the refrigerator door, "Those things hurt at close range." She grabbed a paper towel from the roll and waved it in the air above the door like a white flag, "Ok, ok! I surrender. Unconditionally," she pleaded.

Anna held her hands over her head, dancing around the kitchen in triumph, "I win! I win! Yes! Yeah, Baby!" she cried, "Oh, yeah, Elsa, by the way, this is my 'I Win' dance...you probably should go on and get used to it," she stated, her arms flailing and hips swaying.

Elsa closed the door of the refrigerator and walked back over to the bowl, trying not to stare at the girl, a goofy smile plastered across her face, "Only won because I didn't have any ammo," she muttered to herself as she finished mixing, "Now, are we making pancakes or what?"

Several extraordinarily ugly 'first' pancakes and unsuccessful spatula-free flips later, the two girls finally settled at the table, huge stacks in front of them. Anna dove right in, confident the fresh flapjacks would banish the remainder of her hangover, "Ohmmahguhd! Elpha! Thees're tha besht pancaykesh Ah've evvah eatin!"

Elsa laughed, taking a bite of one of her own pancakes, "They are very good, aren't they? Well done, Miss Culinary Disaster, " she raised her fork in Anna's direction and gave a little bow, "Good luck burning water now," she said, with another wink. Clearly, having Anna around had caused her to develop a winking tic. Elsa found it funny that she was able to so easily understand Anna, even when the redhead was very drunk or talking with her mouth ludicrously full of food.

They ate in comfortable silence until Anna finally set her fork down. She was stuffed. She patted her stomach and groaned, "Oh, Elsa! That was soooo goooood." Elsa chuckled, smiling again. The blonde felt that Anna must have caused a smile to take up permanent residence on her face.

Elsa took a final bite and lay her fork aside, "It was. I have to say, those were the best pancakes I have had in a very long time. I guess I have you to thank for that," she said, a very satisfied smile on her face.

Anna blushed at the praise, her eyes flicking nervously around the room before coming to rest on Elsa's hands, "Um, Elsa?" she began tentatively.

The blonde eyed her somewhat nervously, "Yes? What's the matter? You aren't going to throw up again, are you?" she asked lightly, trying to diffuse the growing tension.

The redhead laughed, relaxing in her seat, "Ha ha! Very funny," she said, blowing a short raspberry in the blonde's direction. Her face turned serious again, "I just want to thank you for last night. And this morning. I mean, you didn't have to take care of me but you did and you even washed my clothes...and me too, apparently...and I mean," she felt another of her famous rambles coming on and hoped Elsa would stop her.

As if on cue, the blonde waved her hands dismissively, "It was no problem, Anna, really. After all, what are fr...um...total strangers for?" she finished lamely. She did not want to just presume that they were friends now though, if asked, she would certainly have said so.

Anna stared at the blonde, a lopsided grin on her face, "I don't think we're total strangers. Not strangers at all, anymore. Or ever again."

Elsa looked at her hopefully, "What, exactly, do you think we are?"

Anna crumpled up her napkin and launched it at the blonde, hitting her cheek, "Elsa, geez! We're friends, of course! Amigos! Bons amis! Compadres! Bosom buddies! Partners in crime! Besties! Pals! And...um...if I could think of any more ways to say it at the moment then those too," she paused, an uneasy look in her eyes, "That is, unless you don't want us to be friends..."

Elsa cocked her brow and eyed Anna appraisingly, "Hm...I don't know..." she began. Anna looked crestfallen. The blonde immediately relented, "Anna, I'm joking! Of course I want us to be friends. I am not the sort of person to open her home to a stranger. Certainly not one to invite strangers into her bed or make them breakfast. And I'm not even going to mention the vomiting or the shower scene. As far as I'm concerned we were friends as soon as you sat down beside me at the bar last night." she said simply.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief, "I helped make breakfast, you know," she said with a slightly indignant air.

"And you did a great job," Elsa replied with a patronizing smirk as she got up and began clearing the table. Anna glared playfully after her.

The redhead watched as Elsa washed their plates and put them in the drain. "Today is very special for me, you know," the blonde announced suddenly. Anna looked puzzled and a little panicked, was she keeping Elsa from something important, "Oh?" she asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

Elsa turned to face Anna, her eyes bright, "Yes! Truly an auspicious occasion. It's not every day you become someone's 'bosom buddy'."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Fine. Go on and make fun of me," she said, sticking out her tongue.

Elsa just laughed and ruffled the girl's hair as she walked back to her chair, glancing at the time as she sat down. She sighed and said reluctantly, "Well, it's getting late. I guess I need to go back to the bar and pick up my car..." Elsa's eyes lit up. She had an idea, "Hey do you wanna come along? It's a pretty day. We can walk there if you're up to it. Maybe grab some lunch or something and I can drive you back to your place later," she tried to sound casual but could not hide the excitement that colored her voice. She wanted to spend some more time with her new friend.

Anna smiled broadly, "That sounds great," she said happily, "more time with you."

* * *

**Mmm...pancakes.**

**As always, questions, comments, suggestions and rude remarks are welcomed. Reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna stood by the door, bouncing from one foot to the other as she waited for Elsa, a huge smile plastered across her face. The blonde thought she resembled a puppy anxious to go out for her walk. Elsa checked her bag and then checked it again. Anna groaned. "Ellllsaaaaaa! Come on! It's a gorgeous day! Let's go already!" the redhead whined playfully as she watched Elsa mill around the apartment.

Elsa emerged from the kitchen, a small bag on her shoulder, "I'm coming. Don't rush me, Anna," she grumbled, her eyes darting around the room, "I don't want to forget anything."

Anna snorted, "What could you need? We're just walking to Oaken's."

Elsa ignored her, glancing around once more, "Ok, I think we're ready."

Anna yanked the door open, "Finally!" she said, pushing the slightly frazzled blonde out and toward the elevator. The elevator doors opened and as Anna stepped inside, Elsa quickly brushed past her, standing staunchly in front of the floor buttons. The door closed. Anna eyed her curiously. Elsa faced the younger girl, guarding the panel of buttons behind her, "Last time we were in here, you pressed ALL of the buttons," she said, smirking slightly at the redhead.

Anna blushed for a moment before her brow arched and she closed the small distance, forcing Elsa to back up until her body touched the elevator buttons. "I am a grown woman," she near-growled in the blonde's ear, still not touching her, "And I can push ANY button I want..." The redhead licked her lip, "Believe me, Elsa, I know which buttons to push," she husked, again forcing Elsa to press her back against the panel. Anna's hands met the wall of the elevator car on either side of Elsa's waist.

The blonde's mind instantly bombarded her with steamy images centered around she and Anna - some of which included a bear skin rug. Her heart thumped loudly against her ribs, she was sure Anna could hear it. Elsa swallowed hard, meeting Anna's half-lidded eyes, "Anna...I," she began. As attractive as Elsa found the younger girl, they only just met and she really enjoyed the girl's company. Kissing her now would be a mistake. Little better than a one night stand. It would ruin everything.

Anna's lusty stare quickly morphed into a mischievous grin as she simply pressed the button labeled 'G' for the ground floor and jumped backward, "Ha ha! Now who pressed all the unnecessary buttons, Elsa?" Elsa turned, red faced, to find she had inadvertently pressed several additional floors. She had no clever retort for the redhead as her heart continued to pound relentlessly in her ears. Anna had only been kidding. Relief and disappointment flooded the blonde. Anna's smug grin fell away as she noticed the strange expression on the older girl's face. She shook Elsa's arm lightly, "Hey, you ok? Um...Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. I-I was only kidding...I just get a little carried away sometimes is all." Anna eyed her with concern.

The blonde released the breath she had been holding, her friendliest smile immediately back in place, "I'm fine," she said, still blushing, "I knew you were kidding. You don't need to apologize." Elsa's mind was racing. Her reaction to Anna's advance, real or not, was swift and severe.

The elevator doors opened onto the ground floor. A short, roundish woman with a mildly pinched face sat at the lobby desk. She greeted Elsa brightly, casting a curious glance at Anna. Kai, the doorman, was waiting patiently to hold the door open for the approaching girls. He smiled broadly, "Good morning Miss Arensen!" he announced cheerfully, "I am pleased to see you again, Miss Anna. I trust you are feeling better?"

Anna's jaw dropped, her face flushed in embarrassment. Great! Another witness to her drunken stupidity. "Yes, sir. I am feeling much better. Th-Thank you," she replied, blushing. The redhead noticed Elsa's amused expression as the blonde moved down the sidewalk a bit, her back to the younger girl.

Kai took advantage of the opportunity and, pulling Anna in close, he whispered, "I like you, Miss. As does Elsa. She seems happy for the first time in memory and I imagine that is because of you." The old man's eyes were kind and his voice warm, "Therefore, I trust I shall be seeing you more often?" Anna blushed and nodded dumbly before releasing the doorman's hand to join Elsa.

The blonde smiled at her as they began walking. Anna did not notice. She was quiet, lost in her own thoughts. _Did Kai think she and Elsa were a couple? Or was it just unusual for the blonde to have guests?_

Elsa frowned a bit, her brow furrowed, as she watched Anna think. _Had Kai said something to upset her?_ The blonde found herself slightly worried whenever Anna got quiet. She nudged the silent girl with her shoulder, "Kai is a very sweet person...More like my grandfather than my door man, though. I hope he didn't say anything to make you uncomfortable." Anna shook herself from her thoughts - some of which included a bear skin rug - and smiled, "Nope. It didn't make me uncomfortable at all."

They walked along in silence for a while after that, just enjoying the day. The architecture and landscaping on this side of the city was elegant and provided more than enough interest to hold the girls' attention.

Elsa chewed nervously at her lower lip. She wanted to ask a question but she did not really know how to phrase it. Finally, she gave up on her search for eloquence and just blurted it out, "So...what would you have done if I hadn't been at Oaken's last night?" she asked.

Anna slowed her pace a bit and shoved her hands deep in her pockets. Her shoes were suddenly very intriguing. She spoke quietly, her shoulders sagged, "Um, yeah, well I probably would have made a very big mistake leading to a day of hangover and shame." Elsa frowned. Anna looked at her and sighed, "I don't like it either...I'm just being...honest, I guess. I mean they say that people makes bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed...Not that that's an excuse or anything but I've definitely been all three lately."

"Or drunk," Elsa added helpfully.

Anna winced, "Yeah...that definitely does not improve my decision making skills..."

The redhead stood a little straighter and ran a hand through her hair, her smile returning as she observed the pale woman beside her, "In any case, I'm pretty confident my morning would not have started with hot chocolate and pancakes...that's for sure. And I certainly would not now be having such a great day with a great friend," she bumped Elsa with her shoulder, mirroring the blonde's earlier action, "Thanks for being there last night."

Elsa hooked her arm through Anna's and smiled, "You're welcome." Anna relaxed, enjoying the walk and the company. She sighed contentedly. Elsa looked at the sky, and cleared her throat, "Mad AND scared AND stressed, huh?" she asked, tugging the girl a little closer, (but not too close) and drawing a breath, "Wanna talk about it?"

Anna stopped walking and Elsa let her arm drop. The blonde shrunk away instantly, "I'm sorry. I just thought that...I mean, **_IF_** you wanted to talk about...um...I could, well, listen? I...I'm sorry, nevermind. I crossed a line. Shit. Yeah, um, just forget I said anything, ok?" the blonde stared at the ground briefly before setting off again at a brisk pace.

Anna stared after her for only a moment before jogging up to catch Elsa by the elbow, meeting her eyes, "I think I'd like that...any place around here to get coffee?"

* * *

**Just wanted to apologize for the late update. I know I said I'd have it up last weekend but real life sometimes simply refuses to leave me alone. Anyway, here it is, and the next part will be up tomorrow or Monday (for real, this time). :)**

**Also, next chapter is going to be essentially fluff-free cos we gotta squeeze some sorta plot in here somewhere...**

**As always, questions, comments, suggestions and rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged. Reviews, of course, are welcomed, encouraged and greatly appreciated! :)**

**Til next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

It was lunch time when the two women slipped into a booth in a quiet corner of the little cafe Elsa suggested. She had eaten alone there her first night in the city.

A tall, attractive girl with dark hair appeared with two hot chocolates, hamburgers and fries, "Let me know if you guys need anything else." The waitress smiled at the pair as she hurried away. It was obvious the two were beginning a very serious conversation and she did not want to intrude. _Maybe they were breaking up..._

Silence settled over the table for a few minutes as Anna gathered her thoughts. Elsa waited patiently, she didn't want to pressure the girl. Anna sighed, absently stirring the contents of her mug. It was now or never.

The redhead heaved a sigh, "Um...I am kind of an orphan...I guess...to start with," Anna began with a shrug, "I mean, my parents died when I was six, so I was raised by my aunt, Gerda." The redhead paused to sip her hot chocolate. "Anyway," she continued, "My aunt raised me as her own daughter and I kinda had like...a new brother and everything...her son, Hans."

Elsa listened intently, "And...your uncle?" she asked cautiously. The blonde wanted to show Anna that she had her undivided attention but did not want to pry.

Anna stared at her hands, resting on the table, "My uncle, Hans' father...he, um, he was with my parents so after..._that_...it was just the three of us." The girl's voice was tight and her hands had started to tremble slightly. "I loved my aunt and she made sure that Hans and I had everything we needed. It was really hard...especially at first, but eventually we sorta healed enough to be kind of a family."

Elsa's heart lurched painfully when she thought about someone so lovely as Anna dealing with such loss.

Anna frowned as she remembered her childhood, "Hans, though...he was never the same. He had always been kind of a bully, especially to me...I mean he was five years older...so I guess it was sorta natural for him to push me around. As we got older, he got worse...just mean really. He got in trouble a lot, but Aunt Gerda was always there to save him from any serious consequences. I mean, he was her only child...well, her only real child...and it really hurt her to see the kind of man he was turning into. She tried everything she could to keep him on the right path, but...as soon as he turned eighteen he left home and...we hadn't really seen or heard much of anything from him since...that is, til last week."

Anna stopped and took a deep breath, a pained expression on her face. She sniffled lightly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. The blonde's heart broke to see Anna so sad. She wanted to comfort her, hold her; but she held back, that probably was not appropriate anyway. Instead, Elsa reached over and placed her hand on the girl's arm, stroking it soothingly with her thumb.

The redhead gave her a half-hearted smile before continuing, "Aunt Gerda had been sick for the last year or so. I took care of her. I wanted her to get better...more than anything."

Fat tears began to roll down her cheeks as she spoke, "And I tried to get in touch with Hans...I did everything I could. Aunt Gerda was completely heartbroken that he just ignored us. I tried so hard...I called, left messages, sent texts and emails and...I mean, I even sent letters...but he never responded. He never once called or visited." Anna's jaw clenched with anger when she spoke about her cousin.

Elsa had never met the man but she was certain she did not like him. The blonde eyed Anna carefully, "And now, I assume, it's too late?"

Anna's bottom lip quivered. She nodded her head as she struggled, in vain, to hold back tears. Elsa handed her a napkin to help dry her eyes, "It's ok, Anna. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

The redhead felt a strange mixture of emotions flood through her. It felt good to talk to someone about all this other than Kristoff-he didn't even know the whole story. It was as though Elsa had lifted a large weight from her shoulders just by listening to her. She felt oddly comfortable with the blonde across the table. That was probably weird. Or maybe it wasn't. She did not know. Nor did she care.

The redhead forced herself to sit up straight from the slouch she had adopted while telling her story, "I want to." The second part was harder to tell since it had only just happened. "She, um, she died almost a month ago. Hans didn't even come to the funeral," she explained tiredly, "His own mother."

Elsa could do little more than frown and give the girl's arm another supportive squeeze, "That must have been very difficult for you." Elsa was disappointed in herself. She thought her response sounded hollow but what else could she say?

Anna gave a bitter chuckle, "You could say that..." The younger girl stared into space somewhere just above Elsa's left shoulder, "So, anyway, a few days later, I met with her attorney to settle the estate...you know, make sure any bequests got where she intended them to go and all of that...Hans was there, too. He wanted to 'get his money and go'...but, uh, as it turned out...sh-she left me everything," she said quietly, her voice quavering, "The money, the townhouse she raised me in, the car...everything."

The dark-haired waitress walked up to check on the girls. Elsa waved her away before she could speak, so to not interrupt Anna's story, "Your aunt obviously loved you very much. She wanted you to be happy," the blonde responded kindly.

Anna met her eyes and gave a sad smile, "Thanks." The redhead's smile faltered, "When Hans found out that she had left him nothing, he was furious. He hired an attorney and, um, is contesting the will. He says I must have coerced her into excluding him-forced her to do it somehow."

Her face contorted as though she tasted something foul, "So...the probate court froze all of aunt Gerda's assets and told me I had to move out of the townhouse until the legal proceedings are resolved," she spoke so quickly that Elsa had a hard time understanding her.

Hans had forced Anna from her home. _That bastard_. Elsa's jaw tightened as anger began building within her.

Anna sighed again, "I had very little money of my own and even less time to comply, so I packed a couple bags and...well, long story short, for now I am living over at Weselton Suites."

Weselton Suites? Elsa thought. That place is a dump. And it was full of unsavory characters. Surely there was another option for the redhead. A boyfriend. A girlfriend. Kristoff. Anyone. Elsa spoke up, her chest tightening, "Why didn't you ask one of your friends if you could stay with them for a while?"

Anna frowned and shook her head, "I didn't want to bother anyone with this - force one of my friends to take in a couch camper. No. It's my problem," she trailed off, looking small and sad. "Besides, it's only temporary. I am pretty sure the court will rule in my favor...I mean, Hans even has a criminal record now, I think. So, it won't be super-hard to see why aunt Gerda did what she did." The redhead took a deep, calming breath and repeated, "It's only temporary." Elsa was unsure who she was trying to convince.

Elsa remembered what the girl had said about her place the previous night in the cab, "No wonder you didn't want to go home last night," she said, eyeing the girl with renewed concern.

Anna's eyes widened, "What do you mean? Did I say something stupid? Ugh! Nevermind, I'm sure I did," she said.

Elsa held up her hands, "No! Nothing stupid. You just said your place was scary. I wondered what you meant... And now I know. You're right...that place is..." She paused. She needed to rephrase her concern. She did not want to make the redhead feel worse, "Um, what I mean is...Anna, does anyone know where you're living right now? I don't know anything about the rest of your friends but I don't think Kristoff would approve and, really, neither do I."

A look of fear flitted across Anna's face, "No! N-no one knows but you. And you can't tell anyone! Promise me, ok?"

Elsa really did not like the idea of promising not to tell anyone that the girl was living in such a shithole, but apart from Kristoff, there was no one she could tell anyway, so she reluctantly agreed.

Anna flashed a grateful smile as the two set to work on the food in front of them. The redhead shifted conversation to happier topics. Elsa allowed the subject change because the girl looked rather drained.

The food had gotten cold already but still tasted pretty good.

Talking with Elsa was easy and Anna found she very much enjoyed it. She felt much lighter, having told Elsa the story. Elsa, however, was another matter. The blonde was concerned - very concerned. She did not like Anna's living arrangements. At all.

* * *

**Ok, so we all survived the introduction of something less fluffy and more plotty...at least I hope we all did. :) Hope it wasn't too much of a downer. Hans has arrived! And he's an ass, surprising no one.**

**As always: suggestions, questions, comments and rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged. Reviews, of course, are welcomed, encouraged and greatly appreciated. :)**

**Til next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

They finished their food and hot chocolates (that made three cups each so far for the day) and Anna paid for lunch. Elsa tried to protest but the redhead would not be denied, "After all, it's the least I can do," she said smiling as she handed her card to their server. The two girls left the cafe and continued walking toward Oaken's.

Anna felt happy. She enjoyed Elsa's company and really appreciated that the blonde had listened to her story without trying to tell her how the situation should be handled. Elsa would not tell anyone about her living at Weselton. She knew that, but the blonde had been quieter since hearing the news and now looked like she was thinking very hard about something. Anna mused that the older girl looked quite pretty when she was thinking - the way she worried her lower lip and played absently with the hem of her shirt.

The redhead smiled and nudged Elsa out of her thoughts, "So, what about you?" she asked bluntly.

Elsa's eyes focused again as she turned to look in the direction of her questioner. She stopped chewing on her lip, "What about me, what?" she responded, clearly unsure what she was being asked.

Anna shrugged and kicked at an imaginary stone on the ground, "Well, you know why I was, um...out last night and I was wondering what made you decide to go to Oaken's...I mean, I doubt getting stuck with me was part of the plan," she finished jokingly, though she was still a bit embarrassed.

"Oh," Elsa said, her eyes dropping to the ground, "I, um, it's nothing, really." How could she whine about her week after hearing what Anna was going through?

Anna frowned, "It's not nothing. Kristoff said you had a bad week. He told me you almost never show up down there...so it can't be nothing. Spill."

The younger girl paused and put her hands on her hips, trying her best to look authoritative. Elsa turned and stare at her, "So, you _do_ remember some of what happened last night," she said, smirking.

Anna blushed and began walking once more, "I remember a few things...here and there...but not much...and don't change the subject!" Elsa had hoped the redhead would not press the issue but the girl could not be dissuaded. "Come on, Elsa. You suffered valiantly through my sob story. Now it's time to share your tale of woe. Please? That's what friends are for, right?" The redhead glanced at her sideways, a pleading look in her eyes. She really wanted to hear about her week.

The blonde sighed and looked away, "Fine, but it feels really silly by comparison."

Anna only chuckled, "It's not a contest, Elsa. Geez!"

Elsa drew a steadying breath, "Well, ok, see I work for an architecture firm and there is this huge project we've been working on for the last five months. Like, really, huge...and I am the lead on it. It's a big deal because I've never been in charge of so large a project before and it was essentially my design."

Elsa caught Anna's eye and blushed slightly at the girl's amazed expression, "Holy shit! That's awesome! What is it? Do you have any pictures? I want to see it. This sounds fantastic, though...why is it shitty?"

The blonde crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned, "We prepared everything, all the schematics, blueprints, digital layouts, a virtual tour...the works. It took forever. Then I found out this week that the project has been put on hold...indefinitely. So, all that time, all the work, it's like it was just wasted. All for nothing. It sucks." Elsa ran a hand roughly through her hair, "I was upset. Still am, really. I thought a few drinks and a chat with good old Kristoff would cheer me up. It didn't. I was just about ready to leave when you showed up."

She looked beside her to see Anna frowning, "I'm so sorry, Elsa. That really does suck. Is there anything that can be done? Hopefully, I cheered you up at least a little...maybe not so much last night, what with the barfing all over you thing, but this morning maybe?"

Elsa beamed at her redheaded companion, "You certainly did cheer me up. Thanks."

Anna looped her arm through Elsa's and smiled broadly, "Don't worry. You know what they say about doors closing and windows opening. It'll work out. You'll see."

Anna was unimaginably positive and though talking about her wasted efforts still stung, somehow the girl's response made Elsa feel like it really would work out. A grateful smile worked its way across Elsa's lips.

_So, this is what it's like to have a real friend...I had almost forgotten._

As the pair turned a corner, Anna heard a bell ringing and jumped up and down excitedly for a moment before running off. Elsa snickered, following along after the girl. The ringing they heard was the bell of an ice cream truck. Of course Anna wanted ice cream. The redhead bounded back to Elsa holding two chocolate soft serve cones aloft.

She grinned ear to ear, handing off the larger of the two to Elsa. "Here ya go," she said licking her cone happily, "Nothing can suck when you're eating ice cream. It's a law or something." The girl winked at Elsa and cleared her throat, "Now, I propose a toast to all the shitty things that happened this week, cos without them we wouldn't have met...and _that_ would really suck," she concluded, bumping her ice cream against the blonde's for effect.

Elsa laughed, "Here, here," she added, beginning to eat her ice cream as well.

It was true, had circumstances been only slightly different for either of them, they likely would never have met. The idea made Elsa's stomach churn unpleasantly.

It was not long after the two finished their ice cream cones that a building came into view with a sign out front that read, "Oaken's Trading Post." They made it. Anna sighed dramatically, "Phew! I was starting to think we would never make it." She threw a hand up to her forehead, pretending to be a damsel in distress. Elsa giggled. Anna loved the sound.

They walked up to the door of the pub but since it was just mid-afternoon, the bar was not open yet. The girls wanted to go inside to say 'hi' to Kristoff, but no one answered when they knocked on the door.

When they were certain no one was coming to let them in, they made their way to the parking area where Elsa's little black convertible waited patiently for the blonde's return. She was relieved to find that it had not been towed the previous night, nor had it been booted or even ticketed. A stroke of luck.

"Hello, girl," Elsa hummed as she ran her hand over the hood and up the side of the driver door.

Anna wolf-whistled, "Wow, Elsa! Your car is beautiful."

Elsa smiled, a faint blush gracing her cheek, "Thank you."

Elsa unlocked the doors and she and Anna eased inside. Anna snuggled down into the seat as Elsa started the car with the press of a button. She then pressed a second button that lowered the top. Anna giggled excitedly, "Woo-hoooo! Let's go for a ride!" Elsa grinned as she backed out of the lot and pulled into traffic, "I know just the place."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon zipping around the curves and hills along the coastline. It was incredible. The weather was perfect and Elsa found she enjoyed driving with Anna much more than by herself. Anna turned the radio on and sang along with every song that played. She discovered the seat warmers early on and every so often would make a declaration about her "toasty buns". It made Elsa laugh every time.

The sun was getting low in the sky when Anna reluctantly suggested they head for home. For her, that meant Weselton Suites. Elsa frowned, but agreed, her GPS finding the quickest route. The car ride suddenly became much more somber. Anna gazed sadly out the window. Elsa gasped, breaking the silence, "I don't have your phone number yet," she remarked.

The redhead perked up, "Oh, yeah. We have to swap numbers. We need to be able to hang out."

Anna rummaged through her bag and pulled out a very beaten up phone with a cracked screen. Elsa stared at it, wondering if it even worked. Anna noticed the incredulous look the blonde wore and blushed, "It's not even a month old. I'm just clumsy." She chuckled at herself, Elsa joining in almost immediately. The blonde pulled her own pristine phone out of her bag and handed it to Anna. The redhead quickly entered her contact information into Elsa's phone and called her own phone to save Elsa's number. She gave the perfect phone back to its owner looking very satisfied.

The little black convertible and the girls it carried arrived at Weselton Suites much sooner than either wanted. The broken sign out front served almost as a warning against accidental visitors. To say it was uninviting would be a gross understatement. Elsa wanted to lock car doors but didn't want to hurt Anna's feelings. They both knew the place was awful, no need in pointing it out.

Elsa cleared her throat to cut the growing tension in the car, "Which one is you?" she asked, keeping the anxious edge out of her voice as much as possible.

Anna shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat, "Here it is. Um, I'm in number 12 over there to the left so you can just let me out anywhere..." she said holding her breath against Elsa's reaction.

Elsa stared at the shabby old building, its shady inhabitants eyeing her and her car, "No wonder you didn't want to come back here last night. Anna...this place is," she repeated her earlier sentiment but trailed off, still unable to find an appropriate word.

The redhead knew that her friend was unhappy with her living situation before seeing it and now she was even more so. Anna tried her best to down play it, "I know it's not great...but like I said, it's totally temporary." She smiled brightly hoping that Elsa would just drop it.

The blonde's brows knitted together in a mixture of concern and...anger? "Damn right it is," she said forcefully as she jerked her car into the parking spot closest to Anna's door. Anna was puzzled. She turned to look at the blonde who was gripping the steering wheel tightly, her icy eyes softening as she met Anna's confused gaze. Anna opened her mouth to speak when Elsa turned the car off and unbuckled her seatbelt, but the blonde cut her off, "Come on," she said calmly, a small, kind smile on her lips, "Let's go get your things. You're going to stay with me."

Anna gaped at her, unable to speak or even move, tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to stare at the incredible woman beside her who was offering her home for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. She tried again to say something, clearing her throat in effort to speak. She needed Elsa to know how touched she was by the gesture and why she had to refuse it, "No, Elsa. Thank you, but I couldn't do that. I have imposed on you enough. It would totally disrupt your life. And I'm a real pain...Seriously, no. I mean, um, you don't want me to live with you...you have no idea...the adverse effect on your love life that having a couch camper might cause, just by itself... I don't want to be responsible for you not getting...um, any," she blushed as she spoke. _Damn it. Why did she always put her foot in her mouth when talking to Elsa?_ "Th-Thanks so much for the offer. Really, I mean, we just met last night and you've been so good to me...but I can't impose on you like that. I don't know how long all this stuff is going to take and I don't want to burden you or anything...not to mention that there is absolutely no possible way I can afford even half the rent on your place," she rambled on.

Elsa let the anxious redhead continue until she had exhausted all her excuses. The blonde's smile was still in place, calm and certain. Anna was a good person and Elsa was her friend. She wanted to help.

Finally, Anna stopped talking, her eyes were sad and teary, her shoulders slumped. Elsa chuckled, leaning against the steering wheel, "Wow, that was quite a mouthful. Are you finished?"

Anna just nodded, sniffling lightly.

"Good. Can we go get your stuff now? I'd like us to get home before dark," Elsa said teasingly, "Or, at least, away from here by then." She reached over and patted the younger girl's leg before stepping out of the car.

Anna was shocked. She still could not respond. She just stared after Elsa, who was waiting for her in front of the car. Anna climbed numbly out of the passenger side and walked toward the older girl, wordlessly throwing her arms around the blonde, pulling her into a tight embrace. Anna's body trembled slightly as she struggled to hold back grateful sobs. Elsa returned the warm hug immediately, "Anna," she whispered, rubbing the girl's back soothingly, "It's ok. Really." She pulled away, meeting Anna's watery gaze, "Now, let's get you out of here."

Anna could only nod, fumbling in her purse for the keys to the rundown motel room/apartment she had lived in for the past week. Elsa walked along behind her, taking in their surroundings. It was true, there were worse places, but the thought of Anna being there alone had completely short-circuited Elsa's brain, making her act without thinking.

She followed the redhead into the tiny room she rented. Although the place was very shabby, she could tell the Anna had worked very hard to make it livable. Everything had been thoroughly scrubbed and scoured, which made it admittedly more tolerable but the droning bass of another tenant's music paired with other even less savory sounds destroyed the illusion of a nice place. Anna quickly threw her few belongings that were not still packed back into her suitcase and slammed it shut. She grabbed her pillow and violin case and turned to Elsa. The blonde looked her over, "That's all there is?" The redhead nodded. Elsa was surprised, "Wow! Travel light, huh?" she smacked herself on the forehead with her palm for the stupidity of that comment, "I mean, I think we can get it all in one trip which is great."

Anna smiled a small frightened smile, "Are you sure about this, Elsa? I mean, this is a big deal. I don't want you to feel obligated in any way."

Elsa reached past the rambling redhead and grabbed the handle of her suitcase, "Let's go home." Elsa lead the way and Anna followed her out of the apartment, dropping the key on the table as they left.

* * *

**Howdy! So things are moving right along. Come on! We all knew Elsa wasn't going to let Anna stay in a crappy place like that. :)**

**As always, suggestions, questions, comments and rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged. Reviews are welcomed, encouraged and greatly appreciated. :)**

**Til next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

Everything just fit in Elsa's trunk. She was relieved and impressed as they got back in the car. Anna held her violin in her lap staring down at it in silence. Elsa started to ask if she was all right, but she stopped, watching as tears dripped onto the case. The blonde instead reached over and squeezed Anna's hand tightly, earning a quivering smile and a shaky 'thank you'.

Elsa moved to let go of the girl's hand as they drove out of the Weselton Suites complex but Anna held firm. She needed to hold someone's hand. Elsa did not complain. It felt nice.

The drive back into the city was surreal. Elsa did not feel compelled to speak and Anna, too, was quiet apart from occasional sniffs and shuddering breaths. The girl's tears had obviously been from happiness and relief but it was all a bit unnerving for Elsa who was still trying to process what she had done. She had a roommate now. Temporarily, of course, but still. Elsa felt a pang of anxiety.

The convertible pulled in underneath the canopy outside Elsa's building. It was dark already but not very late. The valet rushed over to open Elsa's door. She stepped out gracefully as Anna clamored out of the passenger side.

The redhead noticed that Elsa and the valet were conversing and that Elsa had gestured in her direction. The valet glanced at her briefly before returning his attention to Elsa. Anna felt small. She wondered what was being said. With a shrug she gathered her purse, violin and wandered toward the trunk to get her suitcase and pillow. Elsa met her at the back of the car, "Hang on, Anna," she said smiling, "Let Phillip help."

Elsa smiled gently as the young valet pulled the case out of the trunk and placed it on the ground, "Anything else I can do for you, Miss Arensen?" he asked, blushing brightly. The boy obviously had a crush on Elsa. Anna grinned, shoving her pillow under her arm. _Poor kid_, she thought, _Elsa has no idea._

"No, thank you, Phillip. We can manage from here. Just make sure to tell the other valets what I told you and to alter the record accordingly. Good night," Elsa spoke with such authority, the boy could do nothing but wish them a good evening. He slipped sulkily into the little convertible and drove carefully into the garage.

When the valet was gone, Anna scoffed, "Geez, Elsa, cut the kid some slack, can't you?"

Elsa lifted her brow curiously, "What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

Anna rolled her eyes and groaned, "Oh come on! It's sooo obvious! He totally has the hots for you! I mean, like, embarrassingly so. He all but confessed his undying love! Didn't you see his face?" Anna laughed as Elsa's face grew red. She was enjoying the comic relief a flustered Elsa provided.

The blonde walked briskly toward the door, Anna in tow, "Don't be silly, Anna," she said nervously, "Phillip is just a very polite and accommodating valet. Besides, there are many far more beautiful girls in this building for him to pine for. Perhaps what you think you saw was interest not in me but in you..." Elsa paused, turning to face Anna. She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by none other than Kai, the doorman, who was somehow still manning his post. Didn't he ever eat...or sleep...or do _**anything**_ else?

"Good evening, Miss Arensen," Kai greeted her happily, "Welcome home!"

Elsa stopped at the door, "Thank you, Kai. It's nice to be home," she replied, shooting a quick glance behind her where Anna stood uncertainly.

Kai perked up immediately, "And Miss Anna! So good to see you again...and so soon." The old man did not even try to hide his pleasure at seeing the redhead again.

Anna flashed him a winning smile, "Hello, Kai."

Kai turned back to Elsa, looking at her expectantly. Elsa was staring at the redhead. Kai cleared his throat gently, bringing Elsa back to the present, "Oh! I'm sorry. I was lost in thought there for a minute," she said, blushing. "Um, Anna will be staying with me for...well, for a while. Please make certain she has no trouble at the door."

Kai's smile looked as though it might split his face fully in two, "I see. Well, then, welcome home to you, too, Miss Anna."

The old man made a low bow in Anna's direction as the girls moved into the lobby, "Thank you, Kai," Anna responded, "Good night."

The next stop was the lobby desk where Elsa had to ring the bell as no one was in the normally occupied chair. A young man with chestnut-colored hair poked his head out of the office door and smiled, "Miss Arensen! Good evening. What can I do for you?" Anna noticed Elsa tense somewhat as the man strode to the desk.

"Hello, James. I need you to give me one of the extra keys to my apartment, please," Elsa replied in a very businesslike manner that made Anna wonder what had transpired between the two for her to act so coldly.

James shifted his gaze from Elsa to Anna, "A key for your guest?" he asked suspiciously, his brow lifting slightly as he looked at Anna.

Elsa's jaw tightened, "Your responsibility is to bring me my key when I ask for it. What I do with it from that point is none of your concern," her voice was calm and cold. It demanded obedience. Anna barely recognized that it was Elsa speaking. She had never spoken to the redhead so formally.

James seemed largely unfazed, "Certainly, Miss Arensen, my apologies. A moment, please."

Without another word, the man behind the desk disappeared again into the office, returning a minute later with a key sealed inside an envelope. Elsa had to sign for the key before he gave it to her. She seemed highly annoyed, but the man just smiled at the pair of them. Anna could not put her finger on it but something about James made her feel uneasy.

Once inside the elevator, Elsa sighed and handed Anna the key, "Here you go. Now my home, is your home," she said smiling, "Don't lose the key, please," she finished with a small wink.

Anna gasped, feigning shock at the implication, "Elsa! I resent that remark." Elsa smirked and rolled her eyes. Anna nudged the blonde playfully, "And what makes you so sure that I lose things?"

Elsa merely chuckled and eyed her knowingly. Anna was happy to see the blonde relaxing. She was even more happy to find that she had dropped her 'Ice Queen' persona. That was what Anna decided to call the cold, authoritative attitude Elsa adopted when dealing with people she obviously disliked. She wanted to know why Elsa disliked the man at the desk and why she, too, felt a bit discomfited by him, but with all that had happened she was simply too drained to care any more about anything else today. One look at Elsa, leaning against the elevator wall, told her the blonde felt the same.

Anna took Elsa's hand and gave it a squeeze, causing the older girl to meet her eyes, "Thank you," she said, earning a smile.

Elsa decided to let Anna test her key and open the door. After all, it was her apartment now too. Temporarily. Anna opened the door wide and bowed, "After you, Miss Arensen," she said happily.

Elsa laughed but obliged, pulling Anna's suitcase in behind her, "Why, thank you," She sighed, "Welcome home, Anna," the blonde grinned, slipping her shoes off at the door. "Ugh! I don't know about you but I am absolutely exhausted," Elsa announced as she flopped down on the sofa.

Anna kicked off her shoes, placing her violin and pillow on top of her suitcase and sank down into the other end of the couch. She heaved a sigh, "Oh wow, Elsa! This is the comfiest couch ever." Elsa hummed in agreement as the redhead snuggled down into the cushions. The blonde's eyes slid closed.

It was quiet for a little while as both women tried to wind down. Elsa was nearly asleep when she felt the cushions move. She opened her eyes to find Anna now seated beside her, staring. It startled her, "Anna," she squeaked out, "What are you doing?"

The redhead continued staring, eyes red and glassy from earlier tears, "Are you sure you're ok with me being here," she asked quietly.

Elsa pushed herself upright and laughed, "Yes. Of course I'm sure. We're friends, aren't we?" Anna nodded her head vigorously. Elsa grinned again, "Exactly, and friends don't let friends live in creepy shitholes like Weselton Suites. So just relax and make yourself at home." The blonde got up and retrieved her phone from her bag, "I think this calls for pizza, don't you?" she asked, scrolling through her contacts until she found the one generically labelled 'Pizza', "Any toppings preferences?"

Satisfied, Anna finally relaxed and scooped the remote control off the coffee table, "Whatever you like is fine. Hey, let's watch a movie," she said, flipping through the channels. By the time Elsa concluded their pizza order and hung up the phone, the redhead had settled on a comedy. It was entirely brainless and silly but that was exactly what they needed.

The pizza arrived in what Anna was certain was record time. Elsa paid the delivery man and placed the pizza box on the coffee table in front of the couch. The blonde then shuffled off to the kitchen, returning moments later with sodas and paper towels. Anna opened the box and inhaled deeply. The pizza smelled great! Both girls dug into the meal and settled into the movie. They said very little as they ate and nothing at all of importance. It had been an exhausting day and the two had silently agreed to turn their brains off for the night.

The movie ended amusingly and predictably enough. Now it really was late. Anna stretched and yawned, groaning. She turned to Elsa, who was half-asleep, and poked her in the side. The blonde yelped. Anna giggled loudly, "Ok, Elsa. Time for bed."

Elsa yawned in agreement. She stood from the couch and spoke, "Speaking of bed, I only have the one real bedroom but..."

Anna cut her off, "No way, Elsa! The couch is absolutely fine with me. I am not going to take your bed and come on, don't you think it'd be weird for us to sleep together? Not weird to sleep together but like weird to sleep together...Shit. I mean not weird weird but, y'know, weird. I mean...ugh! Why do I suck so much at talking around you? Look, I just mean that the couch is perfect. It's only, like, a zillion times more comfy than the bed at Weselton...and besides, there is no way I'm going to let you let me kick you out of your own bed! I mean, I guess I kinda already did that last night though, didn't I..."

Elsa stared at her blankly for a moment then began laughing, "Um, yeah...as I was saying, I only have one bedroom but _**luckily**_, the couch has a pull out bed. I've never slept on it and have no idea if it's comfortable, but I think you might feel more at home sleeping in a bed rather than on a couch." The blonde smirked at the blush that spread fast across Anna's features. "I'll go get some sheets and a blanket or two," Elsa said, turning to walk down the hall.

Anna thought she could hear the blonde chuckling. She buried her face in the couch and growled, "Great going, Anna. Again. Dumb ass."

Elsa reappeared, dumping the sheets and blankets and an extra pillow on top of the red faced redhead, "Hey! No sleeping yet! Your bed isn't gonna make itself, you know." The blonde leaned over the back of the couch, poking the redhead in the side as she rolled off onto the floor. Anna yelped.

The bed was easy to set up and it actually looked like a comfortable place to sleep. Anna smiled broadly as she climbed onto the bed, "Oooohhh," she cooed, "Sooooo comfy." Elsa looked very pleased. Anna pulled the blankets up under her chin and sighed contentedly, "Elsa, you are the absolute best. I will make all of this up to you, somehow. I promise..." The girl trailed off, seemingly asleep already.

Elsa glanced down at the sleeping redhead, her brow quirked in disbelief. Falling asleep quickly must be Anna's super power. The blonde turned and walked down the hall, "Good night, Anna. See you in the morning."

Elsa tried to force herself to sleep. She listened to Anna's soft snores coming from the living room as her mind ran amok. She was happy she had asked the redhead to stay, right? Of course she was. Wasn't she? Elsa was certain she had done the right thing in relation to Anna but the pangs of doubt and anxiety persisted. She realized that Anna was making her act without analyzing - something she never did. It scared her.

Then, with a horrifying jolt of adrenaline, it occurred to Elsa that she had moved a woman into her apartment and didn't even know her last name. She had given her a key and told the building staff she could come and go as she pleased, but did not know her last name.

Elsa felt bile rise in the back of her throat as she contemplated her impulsive behavior. She knew in her heart that Anna was harmless, a good person to whom bad things were currently happening, but her mind would not let it go. The blonde tried desperately, but in vain, to rationalize and calm herself to no avail. Frustrated and embarrassed, she kicked her covers off, slipped out of her room, and down the hall, following the sounds of sleep.

Anna was, once again, sprawled out across the entire mattress of the convertible sofa. The blonde almost laughed out loud, how could such a small girl take up so much space? Elsa was happy to see that the bed seemed to be comfortable enough for her guest. No, her roommate. _Temporary_ roommate, she reminded herself.

The nervous blonde eyed Anna as she slept. She watched her for a little while, debating with herself about the sanity of what she was about to do. Elsa knew it was silly, but she needed to know Anna's name and needed to know it now. Otherwise, it would be the second night in a row she would not get any sleep.

Elsa leaned over the couch and cleared her throat gently, "Anna?" The redhead did not respond. She continued snoring, a thin trail of drool running from the corner of her mouth to her pillow. Elsa chuckled to herself. She was happy the girl had her own pillow. She tried again to wake her sleeping friend, "Anna," she asked a bit louder, reaching down to gently shake her shoulder. Anna jumped, her eyes wide and darting around the room frantically. She let out a small squeal of fright. The poor girl looked confused for a moment about where she was. Elsa flashed a warm smile and shushed the startled girl.

Anna stared at her and blinked, "Elsa? What the hell? You scared me!" Elsa blushed, her eyes downcast. Anna immediately calmed down, "Um...I'm sorry, was I snoring or something? What's wrong?"

Elsa grimaced, she knew she had to ask but it was just so ridiculous to wake someone over, "Anna, nothing's wrong. I mean, you _were_ snoring but that doesn't bother me at all. I was just wondering...uh, what's your last name, anyway?" her voice got higher and smaller as she asked the question. Anna's face scrunched in disbelief. She threw herself down on her back and pulled the pillow over her face.

"Jesus, Elsa! That's why you scared the shit out of me in the middle of the night? To ask me my name?" She spoke in a somewhat muffled voice due to the pillow but Elsa heard every word and had gone very red. She was more embarrassed in that moment than she had been since she was a child, but it was partially Anna's fault. Who spends two days with a person, moves in with them, but does not think to share their family name? The blonde sat down heavily on the edge of the mattress. No, it was not Anna's fault.

"I'm sorry," she began, "it's just that...I was trying to sleep and then I realized I didn't even know your full name...and, well, it kinda freaked me out. A little." She stared at the floor while she waited for Anna's response. The redhead said nothing for several seconds and Elsa had just begun to suspect that the girl had fallen back to sleep when she heard the still muffled sounds of laughter coming from beneath the pillow.

Elsa lifted the pillow away from Anna's face as the girl leaned up on her elbows, "Elsa, you're so weird," the redhead said, laughing, "Of all the things you could be worried about now that you have a random girl living on your couch, you focus on my name?"

Elsa blinked at the happy, smiling face peering up at her. It was pretty absurd. She smiled shyly, her eyes focused on the blanket wadded up at the edge of the bed, "I know. It's completely weird and crazy..."

"Christians," Anna interrupted, "My last name is Christians." Elsa looked up, expecting to see annoyance on Anna's face but the redhead wore a kind and understanding expression. She extended a hand out and rubbed Elsa's shoulder, "Feel better?" she asked.

Elsa nodded, relieved, "Thanks. It was driving me crazy." She stood from the bed and walked back toward her room.

Anna stared after her, "Is it safe to go back to sleep, then?"

Elsa turned, her gaze soft, "Good night, Anna. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**Wow! That was a long one. Oh well. Hope it didn't bore you to tears. Next chapter will be nice and fluffy. **

**As always: suggestions, questions, comments and rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged. Reviews, of course, are welcomed, encouraged and greatly appreciated. :)**

**Til next time.**


End file.
